


Nick Please, Spend This Night With Me

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Top Secret! (1984)
Genre: Canon nods, Dancing and Singing, Dates, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hotel Rooms, Pianos, Sex, Shows, Sin hips, Tuxedo, chandeliers, hand holding, idol, rockstar - Freeform, serenades, waltzes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Nick may just be the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen: his sparkling pale eyes, his perfectly plush lips, the turn of his sinful hips.His voice is magical, mystical.. and he’s not even singing yet.





	Nick Please, Spend This Night With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely deangirlspn2005 on tumblr who’s lifelong crush on Nick Rivers should be celebrated with her own fic. Lots of love, babe! 
> 
> I tried it. I liked it. Next up, getting frisky with Bruce Wayne.

You first found yourself privy to his show only the other night. He was here by guest of the government, to sing and perform; to spread the joy of the western world to those of you forbidden to sway to such a hypnotic beat. To witness the sway of such hypnotic hips, to witness the grind of that pelvis hidden in those tight fitting trousers that showcased everything.

Tonight there would be a special dinner for all of the guests, a night full of music and wine, fine foods and mystical people all a blur. Only those privy to such a prestigious event. You considered yourself lucky at first but then, your friend had to cancel last minute and although you tried and tried, you couldn’t find anyone in time to fill the seat. However it didn’t matter, you hadn’t a clue when you ever get the chance to visit the notorious café again and so, you dress in a gleaming white satin gown, clinging perfectly to your curves and pop in your favourite pair of pearl earrings.

It was that night that finally, finally you stumbled into Nick. It turns out that he too was alone for dinner that night. As soon as you walk in your eyes are overpowered by the sea of tranquil whites, creams and greys, the lavishness of the affair and a man. His hair shone bright, blonde strands combed and gelled back. He too wore a tux, the material rich but giving, giving you a perfect glimpse of his undoubtedly desirable body hidden beneath the confines of the lush fabric. His gleaming eyes beckon you over, roaming all over your lean figure.

Such a gentleman, he pulls out your chair and you fall into it, with a smile. He introduces himself with a huge grin, a handshake and the pouring of wine. You can’t help but giggle, fighting with yourself to not freak out: it’s freaking Nick Rivers sat opposite you for Christ’s sake! It’s hard not to scream the place down with nervous laughter, whoops and hollers. You keep your cool.

His voice is magical, mystical… and he’s not even singing yet. His lips are divine, spitting rhymes of his homeland, a glimpse into his school days and your smile just keep growing. He lays his huge, silken hands atop of the table and your gaze falls to a gleaming golden ring. The move doesn’t go unnoticed by Nick who, reaches forward and clasps your hands together. Slowly, he leans in and kisses each knuckle. The peck is quick, teasing, igniting sparks and your entire body shivers.

He pulls away asking you what you could order him. Bless, he really doesn’t know any German. Thankfully, you are almost fluent and are more than happy to explain what’s on offer to him… not just for dinner but his desert too.

After ordering the jazz kicks in, smooth and sensual sounds flowing through you, bringing you to your feet. Feeling a sudden sense of self assurance: you offer Nick your hand. He smiles again, full and heartfelt, then he rises from his seat.

You’re leading him to the dance floor in the middle of the banquet hall. You’re not alone, other couples who all appear much older too form a circle. The men take a bow and the woman curtsy before being whisked around, turning and turning, being dipped and held in a tight, sensual embrace. Nick’s hands are gentle, his hold is firm as you mould yourself into that refined grip. In the true ballroom hold, the two of you begin to waltz around the dance floor, not shy of those around you but still weary that this isn’t a private show. 

Nick’s gaze never leaves you. Your head may be turned to one side, neck elongated, letting him guide you but you know, those precious pale eyes will never leave your lean figure. Your exposed cleavage, collar bones, neck and side profile. At this knowledge, you extend your neck even further, holding your head higher as a newfound confidence is radiating from you. It’s radiating from you and Nick as a couple.

After the dance is over he leads you back to your table. You take a sip of your Ripple Blanc as does he, his eyes slipping shut as he brings the glass to his plush lips. You can’t help but stare: his head is tipping back, his lips are parting. You feel a little shiver, deep within your stomach, the quiver rising as you take another swig.

Within minutes he’s pulled away, standing up on that stage full of confidence, cockiness, self righteousness and the pleasure of something new. Something special and refreshing. For a moment your heart clenches at the likely thought this won’t end well. It’s a very tough crowd, full of respected elders and police. Too many police, who if not wowed would be bringing him in. He hadn’t a clue. Your heart sinks.

Out of nowhere he brandishes sheet music and he’s counted in.

His voice is incredible, his baritone husky, his timbre trained to perfection. His vibratos stir something inside of you, you’re smiling wider and wider, bobbing to the music. Swaying side to side, toe tapping beneath the table.

He climbs atop of the piano, hips jerking in all directions, drawing circles and shapes. As though those hips are calling you, beckoning you in a lewd language all of their own. His arms are flailing, hips are quaking as he dances and dances. He jumps from the piano and beams at the roar from the crowd and the cheers. The sight of them, just itching to get involved. The band love him, rocking with him as he leaves them to embrace their spotlight. Nick dances, all eyes on his hypnotic figure as he pulls up guest after guest, giving them their turn at the spotlight.

He croons, he sways, hips rocking side to side. He lives the music, feeling the words and you swear that you haven’t seen a sight so captivating in your life.

He waltzes back over to your table, waving and looking a little sheepish. The applause finally begins to die down and Nick turns, his eyes taking in your stunning smile. The glint in your eyes.

The evening passes like a whirlwind of conversation, little serenades, giggles and laughs and then your exiting the café hand in hand. His hands are huge, wrapping themselves about yours. They are protective, insistent and you can’t help but feel your heart flutter. Maybe to some the touch is small but you can’t deny that heat. The promise of so much more.

You stop in your tracks, eyes firmly on your interweaving fingers. Feeling a whole new wave of confidence wash over you, you find yourself leaning in with your eyes shut. Nick meets your lips, the kiss slow and gentle to both steady and ground you or, to steady and ground Nick. He kisses you deeper, tongue prodding at your lips and you so graciously open them, allow him to slip inside.

“Not here.” You whisper and Nick just smiles, a beautiful and handsome smile.

He’s staying at a hotel not too far from here. Together, you stroll through the evening breeze hand in hand. He feels your shiver; a sudden look of distress and without word, he slips himself free of his suit jacket and wraps it around your shoulders. You thank him, what a true gentleman.

He leads you up the stairs, his hands making short work of the lock and key and within moments he lovingly picks you up and throws you atop of his bed and is crawling up to meet you, to kiss you. To love you.

He does just that. Carefully he pulls at your zip, letting your gown fall. Your delicate hands settle at his waist and he helps you to open his belt. His hands wrap themselves around yours as he brings your arms up above your head, caressing the tender undersides. You shiver, keen and moan as he removes your bra. He’s kissing you again, pushing you back down into the pillows as he begins to trail down your body. Small kisses lighting fires, sending pleasure radiating all over. Nick’s perfect mouth hovers above a nipple and he glances at you, eyes dark. You nod.

He begins to suck, slow. You hiss and writhe as his hands trace the lean contours of your defined hips and thighs. Your hands land in his golden gelled hair, roaming all over his back and are suddenly reminded that Nick too must be freed from the confinement of his slick suit. You start to shift and he retreats, backing up so he is on his knees. Together you perch, eye to eye, and your hands are tugging at his zipper. He smiles and shucks of his trousers, throwing them off the edge of the bed.

A little thrill runs through you, your eager body. Your eager mind. You cast your eyes all over his lightly muscled chest, the dark blonde hair that dusted it. The alluring ridges of his hips. The tent in his boxers. His handsome face, dripping in desire. The tent in his boxers.

You crook a finger, a sly look painting your face. He chuckles and crawls, body enveloping yours as he presses you further into the mattress. His gorgeous lips caress yours and your falling deeper and deeper as his hands head south. Careful, as through you were his instrument, his nimble fingers running up the insides of your legs. You shiver, smiling and showing your teeth. His taunting fingers creep higher and higher and suddenly, he’s palming you through the thin fabric. You find yourself shifting, grinding your hips upwards into his sweet touch. His deft fingers dip beneath the fabric and caress you over and over before plunging inside of you, feeling your warmth.

His fingers are careful, trained to perfection but still, Nick goes slow. He pumps rhythmically and your eyes slip shut, moaning as he finally peels your underwear free.

Within moments, he’s running a single hand up and down his length and your watching, transfixed, as he pushes your legs further apart. Nick settles in between your legs and you nod, a beautiful smile caressing your face. His perfect Cupid’s bow lips hover inches from yours and you gasp, as his lips press themselves to yours. He swallows your yelp as he pushes in, then retreats, then his entire length is filling you, stretching you. Nick’s loving hands are caressing you, worshipping you and your arching body.

Together your hips buckle in a dance all of your own. His strokes are rhythmic, building from adagio to andante as your moans reach an allegro. His hips are wild, sinful, rocking deeper and deeper.

Nick’s strokes are powerful and insistent. He focuses all his attention on you as your eyes roll back and your lips part. Within moments the two of you freeze, then shiver as the final crescendo is reached; washing over both of your heaving bodies as together you pant wildly, coming down from a new high.

When Nick begins to retreat you gasp, immediately you wrap your legs back around his hips. He looks down at you and chuckles as he lowers himself atop of you, bodies flush as together your breathing starts to stable. He kisses you deep, hands in your hair, grinding slowly against you. You moan into his mouth and break away with a giggle. Nick’s eyes fix themselves on you, his grin sweeping his handsome face.

Together you fall asleep, just like that.


End file.
